Unspoken Love
by Meroko
Summary: Nuriko reflects about his emotions and decides to let his heart think for once. But it may be too late for that Love to go any Further. --Discontinued--
1. Wo Ai Ni

Unspoken Love  
  
  
~*~I...I never told you...that...I love you~*~  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do *not* own Fushigi Yuugi or any of its characters. I am but a lowly high school student with no cash. *Grumbles* also this disclaimer will count for all the following chapters of this fiction. I hate writing one every each time @__@  
  
  
  
A/N: Yes! I have finally gotten off my butt to write the Nuriko x Miaka fic I've had in my head for like what? A month!? Longer?! Ah! Time is so little Anyway, it's sorta weird writing this because I am now a Tasuki x Miaka shipper (who I will be writing a fic for) but at first I was N+M all the way! If it wasn't for the blasted OVA's I still would be too ^^; But Tasuki-chan...Too kawaii...*drool* I still LOVE Nuriko though! He's my hero damnit! ^.^ You tell me if you want a sequel or not and please review! I love reviews! Anyway must stop rambling and on with the story!  
  
  
  
"Nuriko! Nuriko No!!!"  
  
I can hear her crying.   
  
So close, right next to me even.  
  
Even with the blood draining out of me I still feel so warm.   
  
Like lying in this freezing snow means nothing.   
  
It's because of her. That bright red light that's radiating from her.  
  
Miaka...  
  
I can feel your feelings. They're so strong.   
  
Funny...  
  
I never saw this light before. You bask in it but don't seem to realize.  
  
"Nuriko!!!!!"  
  
You're crying...I can feel it.  
  
I don't want you to cry for me.  
  
"Mi...Miaka...Don't cry."   
  
Coughing up blood, Nuriko tried to hide it.  
  
"I'll...I'll be fine. Just...stop your whimpering already."   
  
Clutching his hands Miaka cradled his head in her lap.   
  
"Nuriko! Nuriko! You can't go! You cant!"  
  
"Baka...I'm still here...don't...don't give up me so soon."  
  
Sobbing, Miaka tried to push the blood back in.  
  
"Tamahome! Tamahome! We need to get him to a doctor! Or...Or...No! He can't!"   
  
Miaka wept as Tamahome turned away. Shutting his eyes, he tried to push the tears back with no avail.   
  
Nuriko...you baka...why? Why do you have to leave us?  
  
Trying to get up, Nuriko wiped a few tears from Miaka's eyes.  
  
"Baka...I told you. Don't cry. I'll be ok."  
  
"But! But! The blood won't stop!!!" Hugging Nuriko tightly, Miaka sobbed onto his chest.  
  
"Nuriko! Please! Please don't leave. We need you!"  
  
I need you...  
  
"Please!"  
  
Lying back Nuriko looked up at Miaka's tear stained face. Even though he was dying...  
  
He felt a sense of silent calmness and inside...he was happy.  
  
Happy to, have served his miko.   
  
Happy to, have been a seishi.  
  
Happy to, have met her.   
  
She was...the first and only girl he ever let his heart fall in love with.  
  
And he was grateful to her for that. Letting him love her.  
  
He didn't know when he fell in love with her...or when he realized it himself but...he did.   
  
Love her so much.   
  
That sometimes it even scared him.   
  
To open, up his heart.   
  
To love, like a man.   
  
For loving Miaka, to him made 'him,' the real Ryuuen within, want to come out.  
  
And stop hiding behind the shadow of a ghost.   
  
It frightened him.  
  
Un-chartered feelings, his heart whispered.   
  
If only...  
  
If only these feelings were mirrored.  
  
They might have bloomed.   
  
But even though he knew he couldn't have her. He still loved her.  
  
And it seemed he would forever.  
  
I sometimes wish I didn't love you so much...but then I always take it back...because even if I can't have you...loving you made me open my eyes.  
  
His feelings washing over him, Nuriko gently cupped Miaka's face into his blood soaked hands.  
  
"Don't cry. I'm happy. Happy I'm dying for my friends and duty. Dying for my miko...dying for you."  
  
Listening to his tender words Miaka's eyes flashed open.  
  
For me?!   
  
Her mind screamed at her.   
  
For a brief second their eyes met and in them sparks flashed.  
  
Raising himself, Nuriko planted a sweet but tender kiss on her lips.   
  
Miaka's heart started to flutter when their lips met and something ignited inside.  
  
Like her heart just flew to the moon and back. When Nuriko pulled away, Miaka breathed in sharply.  
  
Her lips missing the soft taste of his. Looking down at him with confusion mixed with many other flying emotions she whispered.  
  
"Nuriko...?"  
  
Smiling up at her Nuriko laid him-self back into her arms.  
  
"I want to thank you. Thank you for coming into my life."  
  
Taking her hand in his, own Nuriko squeezed softly.  
  
"And teaching my heart and myself...to love."   
  
Suddenly tears started to run down Miaka's cheeks.  
  
"Nuriko!"  
  
Closing his eyes, he smiled up at the sky and then came to rest on Miaka for the last time.  
  
"Wo Ai Ni"  
  
Nuriko's heartbeat got weaker and his breathing more shallow.  
  
Recovering from shock and sadness Miaka clutched his hand and wept, his blood covering her hands.  
  
Closing his eyes, Nuriko sighed softly.  
  
"Goodbye Miaka."  
  
"No! No! Nuriko!!!!!!"  
  
The light around him getting darker he felt himself losing his awareness. Everything going into darkness, Nuriko whispered the last thing his lips would ever say.  
  
"Arigato."  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Even in Death

Unspoken Love:// Act 2  
  
  
~*~I'll never forget you...up here...I can still hear your voice~*~  
  
  
A/N: Well I got reviews and emails telling me to continue it so I said what the hey ^.^ I was going to continue it anyway, even though after I wrote it I was kinda thinking of leaving it a one shotter. I mean I think it turned out good without a sequel ^^; But oh well here is the continuation.  
  
  
It's so warm here.   
  
So warm...  
  
Like it was in her arms.   
  
Floating in a state of suspended animation, Nuriko's thoughts flew.  
  
I'm dead...I have to be...but where am I?   
  
Strange...when people die...  
  
I always wondered where you went Kourin. Is this what happened to you too?  
  
Are you in such a dream like state?   
  
If I'm dead...  
  
I want to meet you.   
  
Kourin!  
  
Where are you!  
  
Come back to me! I'm here!  
  
Please!  
  
Not hearing any response Nuriko opened his eyes. In some sort of shining light he, descended to what looked like a mountain.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You're here."  
  
"Huh?" Turning around he came face to face with Taiitsukun!  
  
"WAAHHH!!!!!! I'm in Hell!!!!"  
  
"You're not in Hell idiot!" Smacking him over the head, she frowned.  
  
"Stupid kids..." While she floated away Nuriko rubbed his soar head.  
  
"Taiitsukun? Are we on Mt. Taikyoku?"  
  
"Of coarse. Where else?"  
  
"Heaven maybe?" Turning back to him, she frowned.   
  
"Why would you be in heaven?"  
  
"Oh...I don't know...maybe because I'm DEAD!?!??!"  
  
"Dead is only if your heart dies too."  
  
Looking at her with a confused look, Nuriko followed her. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You may be dead physically but your heart isn't."  
  
"I..." Looking down, her words sunk in.  
  
"No...I guess not."  
  
"Also...you must continue to protect you miko."  
  
"But how?! I'm dead! I cant...I cant even be with her!"  
  
"Would you shut up for one minute!" Turning around she glared at him, before transporting them inside.  
  
"Nyan Nyan!!!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Taiitsukun! Taiitsukun! We can fix your ugliness so you can look like him!"  
  
"Yes! Yes! We can fix!"  
  
"Damn you!" Throwing them through the roof, Taiitsukun coughed before regaining her composure.  
  
"Now, back to what I was saying. You must keep on protecting her."  
  
"But how?" Looking down at his hands, Nuriko saw right through them.  
  
"I'm dead..."  
  
"Would you shut up with the dead crap!?"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Let me finish!" Snapping at him, she brought out a red scroll.  
  
"You died for your miko yes?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Now...tell me why...was it for friendship? Honor? Trust? Duty? There must be hundreds of reasons why you did it. Tell me the reason you did it in your heart."  
  
"I...I..." Looking up Nuriko closed his eyes. "I did it...because I love her."  
  
"There's your answer."  
  
"What?" Turning back to her Nuriko shook his head. "What answer?"  
  
"The reason you must keep on protecting her. She will face many more tribulations and dangers before she can reach her goal. That is if she is even able too."  
  
"Don't underestimate her! I know she can do it!"  
  
"Well...you refuse you stay by her side through all of it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Love...it is what powers Suzaku. Something that can defeat the darkest evils, that simple feeling can make empires crumble or the heaven's sing."  
  
"I still don't understand."  
  
"You died for the love of your miko. You cherish that love don't you?"  
  
"More...more than anything."  
  
Smiling Taiitsukun handed him the scroll. "I thought so."  
  
"What is this?"   
  
"Something that can take you back to her."  
  
Surprised Nuriko stared right into her eyes. "I...I can go back?"  
  
"With the help of Suzaku's powers and my own, your love for Miaka will take you back to her."  
  
"Why would you do this?"  
  
"Because she needs you." Turning around she formed a red light around herself.  
  
"Any last thing you want to say?"  
  
"Wait! Before I go! Can I see my sister? Kourin? I've missed her so much."  
  
"This isn't the time for that."  
  
"But I need to see her! To tell her how much I love her! I've. I've been so lost..."  
  
Clutching the scroll, to his chest, a tear rolled down his cheek. "I have to...know she's alright."  
  
"Then let me tell you this. She is in a place that can no longer hurt her, and watches her brother with pride in her eyes and love in her heart."  
  
Wiping the tears away, Nuriko looked up smiling. "Then...Then I shall try to keep those feelings with her. I'm ready."  
  
Nodding Taiitsukun raised her arms and in a flash of blinding red light, Nuriko disappeared.  
  
"Will he be alright?" From behind a pillar a small girl walked out, to Taiitsukun's side.   
  
"If his heart stays strong and the love he has found blooms...he'll be just fine."  
  
"I'm glad." The little girl smiled as she imagined the face of her Oniichan.   
  
"I'm so glad."  
  
'I watch over you now, dear brother, not because I have to, but because I want to.   
  
I am so proud of you, brother, you would never be able to imagine.   
  
You have so much to live for.   
  
I am glad I can watch over you now, like this.   
  
I love watching you serve her, but I hate how you torture yourself with your own feelings.   
  
You should tell, those friends…they'll understand, they won't hurt you.   
  
I wish I had known them, they seem so kind, and they seem to make you happier.   
  
I smile for you at that.   
  
I watch over you all of the time, brother, can you notice?   
  
I tried to make it a lot easier for you, I don't know if I've helped any.   
  
Have I?   
  
Being your guardian angel is hard, but I love it.   
  
I miss you dearly… but I still am happy to watch over you.   
  
Maybe someday I'll come back to you, if I am allowed to.   
  
I can wait to actually touch you again, so you can see me again.   
  
The thought of that brings tears to my eyes.   
  
I would try to help you, brother. Why do you torment yourself with your feelings?   
  
Tell her the truth, and believe it yourself.   
  
I know you can.   
  
I know you told that boy about them, so why not ask her?   
  
She, too, deserves the right to know the truth, brother, especially since it involves her.   
  
But you know that already. You just need courage, and a friend to consult with.   
  
I wish I could be that person.   
  
Your friends… why not tell them?   
  
That flame-haired one seems honest.  
  
He could keep a secret, he has many of his own, my dear brother, and can you not tell by the uncertainty in his eyes?   
  
I think that she can tell, brother. I know that she can, and she's very special… no wonder you hold her so dear to your heart.   
  
But if that's so, why do you not tell her? From your thoughts, she hates secrets…   
  
Brother, you have to let go of me, keep my in your heart, but let yourself come first.   
  
I know it's difficult for you to let go.   
  
But trying to have me live through you… it's impossible.   
  
I'm so sorry, brother.   
  
Keep your head high, you are in a position where no one else is, and they envy you for that.   
  
I knew you 'd protect her, didn't I tell you that?   
  
I don't need you to find people that I can "love"…   
  
You are your own first priority, and I am gone.   
  
I understand that you want to keep me close, but you don't have to act as me.   
  
You are yourself.   
  
Brother, I would never want you to hurt yourself protecting me, someone who died seven years ago.   
  
I want you to live your life and enjoy all of it. Please promise me you'll never be dishonest to yourself.   
  
It hurts me to see you in pain, more than you, yourself.   
  
I watch your actions brother; you treat them all like you did me, a real friend.   
  
Some of them even call you, "Oniichan".   
  
I smile remembering how you'd protect me from the street boys when I called you that in my small voice.   
  
I'll watch over you forever, brother, I know that you'll always know this, although you never will truly receive this message.   
  
Maybe our god, Suzaku, can deliver it to you.   
  
I love you always, remember that, but sometimes, forgetting can be best for yourself.   
  
I love watching you prosper, and loathe when you are discontent. I must seem like I let you down.   
  
I did.   
  
I wish I could've lived through everything…   
  
I wish that I could've helped you when you met her.   
  
Maybe then you wouldn't have to have hidden behind that costume, brother.   
  
But whatever happens, brother, live on.   
  
I am here for you, brother, I love to watch over you because I'm not with you now.   
  
And if you get lost, brother, I'll always be here to guide you back home.'  
  
  
A/N:// So what do you think? Oh, and big thanks to Lanen who helped with Kourin's POV on Nuriko. You rock girl! ^_^ Remember, the scroll from the OVA's? The thing plays a big role in this story too ^.^ Hope you all liked it and R & R! 


	3. I'll never make you cry

Unspoken Love:// Act 3  
  
A/N: Gomen! It took a long time for the next chap eh? Sorry ^^; I've been busy. Anyway hope you like it and please Review!!!  
  
A bright light descended from the sky, shooting out from the clouds to the snowy mountains below. A feeling of warmth embracing him, Nuriko smiled. He didn't know why but someone was watching over him.  
  
'Kourin...'  
  
Landing, his feet pushed against the snow. Opening his eyes his first instinct was to look around. "Where am I?"  
  
Cold wind brushing against him he shivered. "Burr! What the hell? Where is this?"  
  
Clutching his arms together in an attempt to contain heat, Nuriko scanned the area. His eyes opening wide he let out a slight gasp. "I can't believe it...that witch! She landed me where I died? How sick is that!?"  
  
Waving his arms at the sky, Nuriko scowled. "You're a sick, sick old woman you know that?!"  
  
Another breeze nipping at him he soon returned to the position he was in before. "Sheesh...cranky aren't we?"  
  
Walking around the snow he looked for any sign of the others. "I guess they left...well of coarse."  
  
Wandering a little further he came up to some trampled snow. Following it he soon saw the huge cave and boulder that he had removed. "I don't sense their Ki anywhere...they must have already left Mt. Black...but to where?"  
  
Frowning Nuriko started to rub his arms more vigorously as the cold started to get to him. "Wherever they went, I need to get warm soon!"  
  
As he started to jump up and down the scroll dropped out of his pocket. 'That thing...'  
  
Picking it up he frowned at it. "Well it brought me back but...how useful is it now?"  
  
About to throw it away he stopped when the scroll started to emit a strange red light. "Nani?"  
  
Bringing it down to him he looked at it closely as it pulsated in his palm. "Nani? You don't want to be garbage?"  
  
A strong wind gushing by, the scroll flew out of his grasp as it opened up, the red light dying away after one last blast. As it gently floated to the ground Nuriko quickly grabbed it. "Wow...quite a show."  
  
Looking at the now opened scroll his eyebrows furrowed. "What the?" On the map was a picture of what looked like a small village.  
  
"So I'm supposed to go there? Well...alright I'm not the one who comes up with this stuff." Putting the scroll safely back into his pouch, Nuriko started to jog down the slope.  
  
"I need to get to town and warm soon...that old bat could've at least gave me a horse!" Scowling Nuriko ran faster as snow started to topple down behind him creating a small avalanche.  
  
"It was a joke!!!"  
  
*****  
  
"If it's the only way...then I have to do it." Making up her mind, Miaka looked up dertermined. "I'll go to Nakago and...and...do it."  
  
Taitsuken gave an evil grin as she watched the girl run from her and shouted after, "Hurry, time is running out Miaka. You must get to him before they are able to use the Shinzaho."  
  
Transforming back to Tomo, the evil wizard laughed. "Baka, girl. Her trusting nature will be her downfall."  
  
Running as fast as she could, through the woods, Miaka closed her eyes as tears started to slide down her face. 'I can't believe I'm doing this! But I have to or...or everything will be over! But how can I betray Tamahome like this? I love him...I can't believe I'll be giving myself to someone as evil as Nakago. The man who was behind killing Nuriko. Nuriko...'  
  
At the thought of her lost friend, Miaka's heart clenched tightly. "I miss you..."  
  
As his last words replayed in her mind, Miaka stopped, slumping next to a tree and falling to her knees. :Arigato:....:I'm glad:....:Wo Ai Ni:  
  
'Wo Ai Ni...'  
  
"Nuriko!" A new wave of tears coming forth, she barried her face in her hands, as quiet sobs took over her body. 'Nuriko...why does it hurt so much? I miss you so much, do you know? Do you know wherever you are how much I miss you? How much I wan't you to pat me on the head and tease me? How much I miss your voice and smile...how much I love you?'  
  
Startled by her own thoughts, Miaka aburtly looked up after her last thought. 'Tha...that's right. I love him but...but...why is it the same as Tamahome? No, no I love Tamahome that way and only him. He's my...my soulmate. We were meant to be together, I love him the most!'  
  
Hugging herself tightly, she started to hum, much as she did at Nuriko's death, before sobbing again. "But then why does it hurt so much?! Nuriko!"  
  
*****  
  
Jumping from his bowl of noodles, Nuriko almost cried out, as a deep feeling of sorrow suddenly washed over him. "What the hell was that?"  
  
By now people in the resturant were giving him queer looks and he soon settled himself back down into his seat embarressed. 'Aw...but what...it felt like I died again but in bad way. So sad...who could be so sad...and confused?'  
  
Truth dawning on him, Nuriko jumped up from his seat again and rushed out the door, to the shock of the owner. "Hey! You didnt pay!"  
  
'Miaka! That had to be Miaka! But why is she feeling this way?' Running down the street in a sprint he jumped as he felt the scroll get warm inside his pocket. "The stupid things acting up again? Alright what now?"  
  
Taking it out, he peered at it, as the paper once again took on a glowing red light. Soon after the shimmer faded another map of a strange location was shown. "Nani? Where the hell is that dot on the map?"  
  
Scratching his lavender locks, Nuriko scrunched his nose in frustration. "That's in the middle of no where! Why would Miaka and the others be there? Unless...she was in trouble!"  
  
Shoving the map back into his clothes, Nuriko quickened his pace. 'Miaka, don't worry! I'm coming for you, just wait!'  
  
"Soon, we'll be together again..."  
  
*****  
  
"St...stop!" Pushing Nakago away, Miaka thrashed out at him. "Stay away from me!!!"  
  
Smircking Nakago advanced on her again slowly. "Shh...do you see anybody here to save you now? Little girl, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into. So trusting...so stupid. Just like your friend Yui, you were decieved so easily."  
  
Jumping up, Miaka clenched her fists in anger. "How dare you say that! I won't let you hurt Yui and any more of my friends! I'll never forgive you for taking Nuriko away from me!"  
  
"The gay one? Ha! And here I thought you were in love with Tamahome." Stopping his advance as he saw the girl stiffen, Nakago caught on. "But it seems I was wrong...such passionate anger in your eyes after the mention of his name."  
  
"It...that's not it! I...I love Tamahome! I just miss Nuriko, he was like a brother to me!" Burning with anger she could feel her face blushing with heat.  
  
"I see...you love Tamahome, yet yearn for another. What a fickle girl you are." Licking his lips, Nakago enjoyed playing with her emotions. If she really did love that cross dresser he could get Tamehome as well as the girl. 'This is like killing two birds with one stone.'  
  
"Tsk, Tsk, what would Tamahome think? He'd be heart broken."  
  
"Shutup! Shutup!" Holding her head now, Miaka tried to push away what he was saying. "It's not true! It's not true! I love Tamahome! Tamahome!"  
  
Falling to her knees she callapsed into a sob. 'Why does it hurt so much...Nakago is lying, he's lying! He's doing something to me! That's why it hurts so much whenever I hear his name...He's lying!'  
  
An evil grin appearing on his face, Nakago started at her again. 'She's shattered...so easily I broke through her wall with the mention of his name...she's arguing with her own emotions, it'll be easy to overcome her now.'  
  
Close by Nuriko ran frantically trying to locate the strong feelings he was sensing. "Where is she damnit!? I know she's nearby, I can feel it!'  
  
Clenching his teeth, Nuriko resumed his search. 'She's hurting so badly...I can feel her so clearly...What happened?! What's causing this enormous pain?'  
  
Suddenly he heard a loud shriek from a few feet away. "Miaka!"  
  
In the tent Nakago had finally got her pinned under him as he kept her down. "Now you annoyance...I'll be rid of you soon."  
  
"No! No! Stop please!" Tears running down her face, Miaka thrashed her face from side to side, as she felt Nakago's hot breath on her face. 'Not like this! Not like this! Please no...please help me...Nuriko!'  
  
"GET OFF HER YOU BASTARD!" Nuriko fumed with anger as he burst through the tent and found them. "How dare you do this to Miaka!"  
  
Lunging at a surprised Nakago, he tackled him to the ground, as Miaka scrambled away in terror and almost fainting as she saw her hero. "Nuriko!"  
  
Looking at the face of her seishi, Miaka started to cry tears of joy, without knowing. 'Nuriko, Nuriko, Nuriko!'  
  
On the ground Nuriko was punching Nakago with such fury you could see red ki radiating from his body. "I'll never forgive you for causing her such pain!"  
  
Getting over the initial shock of seeing the dead seishi to be very much alive, Nakago pushed him off, jumping away from them both in a blast of blue light. "So you came back to life? I don't know how you did this feat but you'll be dead again soon enough."  
  
Generating a large ball of energy in his hand, Nakago smircked, watching Nuriko. "So you came to save your stupid miko did you? Ha! You wasted your time. She's not worth anybodies time, much less care."  
  
Nuriko growled as Nakago's smile grew. "Do you actually care for this slut of a girl? You do know she came willingly to me, and threw herself at me?"  
  
Nuriko's eyes flickered in disbelief but he stayed steadfast in his position as Nakago frowned. "You don't believe me eh? This worthless girl is that important to you? She's no more important then you are in the picture! Seriyuu will be summoned and you and that baka miko will be obliterated! Good riddance I'd say since she can't even seduce a man properly."  
  
Nuriko's anger grew and Nakago's attention suddenly flickered towards Miaka. "Isn't that right Miaka? You're such an ignorant fool that your bestfriend even want's you dead. Your friends get hurt and you can't even decide who you love! You're worthless to everybody and when I kill you after your boyfriend, it'll be better for everyone."  
  
Hearing this Miaka sunk to her knees, as if every word was another blow to the heart. "It's not true..."  
  
"That's not true!!!" A bright red flame of Ki radiating from his body, Nuriko glared as his symbol glowed furiously. "How dare you speak to Suzaku's miko like that! She is who brought us together and is the only hope from stopping you destroy this world! But not only that Miaka's is our friend and I love her! She's the one who makes us smile, laugh, cry, learn. It's all because of her! Without Miaka I wouldn't be the man I am right now and I'll never forgive you for hurting her! Her pain is mine and for that you will pay!"  
  
Watching him from a distance Miaka's heart jumped at every word and her breathing became shallow. 'Nuriko...I...I...'  
  
***  
  
From a village nearby, Soi jumped as she felt a cold wave go through her heart. 'Nakago...Nakago-sama is in trouble!'  
  
***  
  
Eyes, glowing a deep red and his sign changing to the symbol 'Tenshi,' Nuriko brought his hands together and a bright glow started to form at a quickening pace. The huge mass of energy in his hands he looked at Nakago's shocked face as he suddenly flung the ki energy at him.  
  
Not being able to block the huge amount of energy, Nakago took the hit, staggering and holding his numb shoulder as it passed. "You...you...how did you do that?"  
  
Eyes slowly becoming their usual violet color, Nuriko glared at him, Tenshi symbol still glowing. "I will never forgive you for the pain you've caused Miaka."  
  
Trying to get up, Nakago slunk back to the ground, too battered to teleport. "I have not been beaten yet. Seriyuu will be summoned!"  
  
"Nakago!" Teleporting beside him, Soi appeared, a shocked look on her face. Picking him up she helped him up, glaring at the two enemies with fury in her eyes.  
  
Struggling to stand Nakago nodded to Soi before turning back to Nuriko one last time. "We will end this another time Nuriko." Looking at Miaka then back to Nuriko he also smircked.  
  
"And before I go, let me enlighten you. You might wan't to talk to Miaka when I'm gone, since YOU were the one who caused her such pain." With that he was gone.  
  
Confused and startled Nuriko turned to Miaka as she rushed into his arms crying. 'Miaka...'  
  
"Nuriko! Nuriko! Nuriko!" Sobbing into his chest she clutched into him, like she was afriad he'd disappear. "Nuriko!!!"  
  
"Miaka..." Pulling her close to him, Nuriko gently rubbed her back as the girl cried. 'Please stop crying...'  
  
Like she had heard him, Miaka suddenly stopped her sobs. But as Nuriko looked down he saw that his miko had fainted in exaughstion. "Sweet Dreams."  
  
A/N: Gah! So how do you like it? ^^; Too mushy? Ya I thought so too but oh well =/ Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! Review, Review!!!  
  
-Eriol no miko 


End file.
